User blog:NeoBranwen711/The 5th ERB Wiki User Hurt/Heal
DAY: 143 LAST UPDATE: Octuple Wach, double heal K by NeoBranwen711 Hey it's the final 4 wow I guess it might be first since this isn't official like the others hello its that time again where you change the value of numbers next to a persons name I decided to this because something to do, you know a reason to get up I think you know the gist but 125 users, each has 10 hp, start off being able to do 1 hurt and 1 heal, then later on other stuff gets added. You may vote every update, meaning you could vote right before an update, then right after an update. Clever! alliances are fine unless they're against me! but that's for later you can not hurt or heal yourself this gets updated when I feel like, though I'll try and be consistent, maybe like 3:00 EST depending give a round of applause for Killer, who will be calculating the math here, so people die when they're supposed to, unlike last time ok I think that's about it letsa go HP CAP IS 20 YOU MAY NOT VOTE IF YOU AREN'T APART OF THE LIST USERS ALIVE (4) Element K - 7 JakeTheManiac - 12 Mcdamon23 - 15 Wachowman - 6 USERS DEAD (119) IGLYMCLXXRZKIMENCTVOJOSQIZBCBNOVSNRQQIQHBUYGENATZS~ Killed by NeoBranwen711, day 3 TheEyeOfAllEyes ~ Killed by HappySmileyGuy, day 4 Team Edwardfanmade463 ~ Killed by HappySmileyGuy, day 6 TJBoyd ~ Killed by FrancisHatesWikia, day 7 ShoopDaKev ~ killed by Wachowman, day 7 Tkid115 ~ Killed by HappySmileyGuy, day 8 JackBurton ~ Killed by NeoBranwen711, day 9 WONDER PIKACHU IS A NAZI ~ Killed by JakeTheManiac, day 10 Dean624 ~ Killed by TheDoctorTenGrinch, day 11 Wrath ~ Killed by Teddyfail, day 11 NightFlacon9004 ~ Killed by JakeTheManiac, day 11 Molemanninethousand ~ Killed by NeoBranwen711, day 12 Doctor Autismo! ~ Killed by NeoBranwen711, day 13 Silent Mocker ~ Killed by Teddyfail, day 15 iSmack ~ Killed by JakeTheManiac, day 16 Zombielicker ~ Killed by NeoBranwen711, day 16 CE ~ Killed by TheDoctorTenGrinch, day 17 RichardMilhousNixon ~ Killed by NeoBranwen711, day 18 Jake MultiSuperVids ~ Killed by NeoBranwen711, day 20 Scrawland Scribblescratch ~ Killed by GravityMan, day 21 Fametown ~ Killed by TKandMit, day 21 Poptropica411 ~ Killed by JakeTheManiac, day 22 Hawkeye Bowman 13 ~ Killed by Teddyfail, day 22 DamasterW ~ Killed by Teddyfail, day 23 Tovorok ~ Killed by Teddyfail, day 24 FrancisHatesWikia ~ Killed by Teddyfail, day 25 Four4 ~ Killed by TheDoctorTenGrinch, day 26 Jorge Whore Hay ~ Killed by Teddyfail, day 26 JacobSZ ~ Killed by GravityMan, day 27 Ynkrdlevin17 ~ Killed by JakeTheManiac, day 28 Mystical Dickster ~ Killed by Teddyfail, day 28 Tuxedo! ~ Killed by Teddyfail, day 29 VintageSir ~ Killed by NeoBranwen711, day 29 Gliscor Fan ~ Killed by SANTORYU99, day 31 Meatholl ~ Killed by Teddyfail, day 31 TheSteelerNation2 ~ Killed by Teddyfail, day 33 MrPietCaptain - Killed by Dark Cyan, day 34 Reignic3 - Killed by SANTORYU99, day 34 Laboratory Tuxedo 500098 ~ Killed by SANTORYU99, day 35 TheMindOfMe ~ Killed by JakeTheManiac, day 36 SophisticatedShark ~ Killed by Teddyfail, day 37 V0DeusEstDominiMei ~ Killed by ClockworkFirefly, day 37 LeandroDaVinci ~ Killed by NeoBranwen711, day 38 Epicfail ~ Killed by NeoBranwen711, day 38 Gir 5 life ~ Killed by SANTORYU99, day 40 Randomeverythingish ~ Killed by Teddyfail, day 40 AwesomeGamer ~ Killed by TheDoctorTenGrinch, day 41 LakuitaBro01.2 ~ Killed by SoothSaiyaman, day 41 Killerface45 ~ Killed by NeoBranwen711, day 42 Patts9009 ~ Killed by SoothSaiyaman, day 43 NeoBranwen711 - Killed by Teddyfail, day 44 MrAwesome300 - Killed by Avatar XIII, day 44 JPhil ~ Killed by Joeaikman, day 45 Swordzman ~ Killed by JakeTheManiac, day 45 Minipop ~ Killed by Teddyfail, day 46 Ximena 13 ~ Killed by Mcdamon23, day 46 HaxDude ~ Killed by JakeTheManiac, day 47 DennisRocking ~ Killed by Teddyfail, day 49 SierraStalker ~ Killed by Teddyfail, day 50 JumpinJax ~ Killed by GravityMan, day 50 ShaunoftheRed ~ Killed by Teddyfail, day 51 MetaMachine ~ Killed by Wachowman, day 52 Andrew0218 ~ Killed by GravityMan, day 52 J1Coupe ~ Killed by Teddyfail, day 52 The Flatwoods Monster ~ Killed by JakeTheManiac, day 54 Hippie Rat ~ Killed by GravityMan, day 55 YouTubeKorea ~ Killed by Joeaikman, day 55 RespectThePixel ~ Killed by Teddyfail, day 57 Left 4 Speed ~ Killed by Matoro58, day 57 Captain Warrior ~ Killed by Teddyfail, day 58 Alanomaly ~ Killed by Teddyfail, day 59 BackToTheFuturama ~ Killed by Matoro58, day 60 Awesomesix ~ Killed by Teddyfail, day 61 Tesla Man ~ Killed by TheDoctorTenGrinch, day 62 Pirate Princess7 ~ Killed by SANTORYU99, day 62 Triple-Stabber :P ~ Killed by Teddyfail, day 63 WonderPikachu12 ~ Killed by GravityMan, day 63 Bantha117 ~ Killed by Avatar XIII, day 64. Brandon Service DF ~ Killed by SoothSaiyaman!, day 66 JaphethMario ~ Killed by NeoBranwen711, day 66 Shovel Night ~ Killed by Wachowman, day 67 KungfuGuy27 ~ Killed by SoothSaiyaman, day 69 The Voice of the Voiceless ~ Killed by SANTORYU99, day 71 Baby GG ~ Killed by JakeTheManiac, day 73 AttackEyebrows12 ~ Killed by GravityMan, day 73 Mendes2 ~ Killed by NeoBranwen, day 80 SoothSaiyaman! ~ Killed by NeoBranwen711, day 80 Stofferex ~ Killed by HappySmileyGuy, day 81 GabrielolXP ~ Killed by Teddyfail, day 83 BreZ ~ Killed by Teddyfail, day 97 Tigerisnormal ~ Killed by Wachowman, day 98 Icey778 ~ Killed by Wachowman, day 100 Dragonsblood23 ~ Killed by JakeTheManiac, day 100 MetalFire ~ Killed by McDamon23, day 103 Loygansono55- Killed Hy Wachowman, day 106 SkeepTieel ~ Killed by Matoro, day 110 GravityMan ~ Killed by Tigerisnormal, day 112 Segamad ~ Killed by JakeTheManiac, day 117 Purplekiren ~ Killed by JakeTheManiac, day 117 FlareBlitz47 ~ Killed by Wachowman, day 118 Avatar XIII ~ Killed by HappySmilwyGuy, day 118 TheBabylonianBerzerker1337 ~ Killed by Avatar XIII day 120 Joeaikman ~ Killed by HappySmileyGuy, day 124 Sceptileisgreat14 ~ Killed by Wachowman, day 127 SkydivingQuagga ~ Killed by Element K, day 127 Bobdave ~ Killed by JakeTheManiac, day 128 Jella141 ~ Killed by Matoro, day 130 TheDoctorTenGrinch ~ Killed by HappySmileyGuy, day 133 Clockworkfirefly ~ Killed by Element K, day 133 SANTORYU99 ~ Killed by Element K, day 134 Matoro56 ~ Killed by JakeTheManiac, day 135 ThyNotShallRap ~ Killed by JakeTheManiac, day 137 Valremathras ~ Killed by Wachowman, day 138 RoboticOperatingMango ~ Killed by Matoro56 TKandMit ~ Killed by GravityMan Teddyfail ~ Killed by HappySmileyGuy ERBofSmoshery ~ Killed by Wachowman HappySmileyGuy ~ Killed by JakeTheManiac Dark Cyan ~ Killed by Jella141 Category:Blog posts